Leave A Scar
by Tellebell
Summary: It's better to push something when it's slipping than to risk being dragged down. Joker/OC
1. Chapter 1

**First off i will say this is a Joker/OC story althugh Bane does happen to be in this chapter. It's because I hoping to do something with him very far down the road. The beginning of this story is a little rough, but I have big plans for it lots of twists. I just can't wait to write more of this story and share this plot I have lined up with you.**

* * *

I was suddenly becoming very aware that what I had just done was very stupid. When someone is following you and you want to get away it's probably not the brightest thing to run into the Narrows. The man I was running from although chubby and short managed to follow right behind me at an alarming pace. I had encountered him right when I walked out of the bank, his stare was heating my body up in the worst ways and I knew he was following me as soon as I heard the crunch of snow behind me. That's when I bolted. This also made me aware of how stupid I was to wear my prized black booties and a dress today.

"Shit." I hissed as I reached the very top of the 10 story car lot I had ran into. I was hoping that there would be lots of cars and a soul in site to help me, but no such luck.

"Nowhere else to go, sweetheart." He was panting heavily as he grinned at me, "You've managed to completely turn me _off_," he growled inching towards me, "you're really not worth the trouble."

"The why didn't you stop chasing?" He made a sound of annoyance so I put my hands up and backed away. My back hit the railing and I glanced back to look at the very far drop. "I'll give you whatever you want. Just leave me alone."

"I don't want _nothin_' from you now." He growled running towards me and knocking me over the railing. I managed to barely grip onto the railing, it was cold and burning my hand.

"_Please_." I hissed through my clenched jaw, "Don't do this, don't be the fucking villain." My lungs were burning and I couldn't tell if the cause was from all the running or because of the cold air I was breathing in. "We have enough of those already in Gotham."

"I was just planning to be the nights lucky rapist, actually." He grinned as he dug in his pocket, searching for something. My arms were getting so weak and my fingers were just begging to stretch out. "Not how I was planning it all to turn out."

His smiled stretched, making his rotting teeth far more visible. His hand rose into my sight as he clicked open the knife, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." I growled wiggling around in mid-air, "You are so original, I never expected this in the Narrows."

"You're not really in the position for having such a smart ass mouth, don't ya think?" He stabbed the Knife down into the railing and slowly began to drag it towards my fingers. "You are making this so damn easy for me."

"I thought murders liked a challenge?" I spat back in a huff. I was almost ready to let go, I was sure I couldn't handle it any longer.

"Oh they do," He chuckled, "Trust me." I yelped as the knife dug into my pinky and my right hand instinctively let go of the railing leaving me struggling with only one hand on the railing. "You just look like a suicide, it will be so fun to see the police try an-"

He was the one yelping this time as he was ripped away from the railing, I no longer had anything to look up at anymore. I was sure that I wasn't about to be saved, no one gets saved into Narrows. I didn't have the strength to swing my arm back up and try to pull myself up so instead I let go. I closed my eyes, preparing for impact, but it never came.

I opened my eyes as I swayed in the air. My hand was enclosed in anothers much larger hand, "Ah, what a dainty little girl." His voice sounded mechanical and oddly cheery as he hoisted me up with only one arm as if I weighed nothing. "You don't seem to belong here at all." He wrapped his arm around my waist and gently slid me over railing.

He was huge. I couldn't even focus on the relief washing through me because of my feet touching the ground. "Well neither do you." I stared up at him for a moment, "Who are you anyways? You look like a higher class criminal."

I could tell he was smiling because of the crinkle by his eyes, "I'm not someone you should worry about just yet." He tsked me and lead me towards a car, the man that had assaulted me was nowhere in sight, "The fire will rise when it's ready, but until then, Kennedy."

I gasped as I turned towards him to see him holding my wallet, I hadn't even felt him get it out of my jacket. "Why did you-" Before I could finish asking, I felt a harsh blow to the back of my head. _Light's out_.

* * *

The first thing I heard when I woke up was yelling. Harsh, _harsh_, yelling. I groaned and rolled over, feeling around to see where I was. Based on the last thing I remembered, I wasn't expecting it to be good.

The second thing I heard was banging and angry muffled huffs, "Kennedy, please tell me you are in there."

My eyes snapped open and I felt disbelief wash over me upon realizing I was safe and sound in my room. "Holy shit." I muttered getting out of bed. I started walking towards the living room, but stopped when I realized the clothes I had been wearing the day before were neatly folded and laying in my chair. "They changed me?"

I shook my head and walked to the front door, swinging it open. "Thank god!" Arms wrapped around me, "I thought you were dead!"

I groaned and pushed her away, "Dead?" I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit on my couch, flicking on the tv. "Lena, cut the dramatics."

"You went to the bank yesterday and I didn't hear from you afterwards." She whined, shutting the door and walking over to sit beside me.

"Yeah, I ran into some unexpected people." I muttered, thinking back to the guy with the mask who had saved me from my almost murderer. She looked a little uneasy at my reaction to what she was saying as if she thought I was talking everything to well.

"Have you not heard?" She replied, snatching the remote from me. "The Joker robbed a bank yesterday and killed every goddamn person in it." She informed me, stopping on the news channel. "I was worried sick about you, you wouldn't answer your phone."

"The Joker?" I scrunched my nose as a picture of a man similar looking to a clown appeared on the screen. "Gotham has gone mad! First it's the guy with the mask and now the guy with clown paint on?" I sighed and turned back towards the tv, "Fucking insane."

"Guy with the mask?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows, "What the hell did you get yourself into yesterday?"

"Nothing." I switched the subject, staring intently at the screen. "Are those...are those scars on his cheeks?"

"Yeah, aren't they creepy?" I nodded my head in agreement, "Are you okay, Kennedy?"

I snapped my gaze towards her and nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine!" I shrugged, turning off the tv and standing up, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just..." She rose her hand up and tugged on my hair, receiving a moan of pain from me. "You have blood matted in your hair."

I stepped away from her and smiled, "Oh yeah! No, I'm fine." I nodded ushering her towards the door. "I'll meet you at the fundraiser tomorrow okay!"

"Okay." She had a confused look on her face as I opened the door for her. "Don't be late!" She yelled as i was shutting the door, "And you should get that looked at!"

I groaned, leaning against the door. That last thing I was excited about doing was going to the Harvey Dent fundraiser. The one thing anyone should know about Gotham is that once you become someone important everyone else becomes nosey.


	2. Chapter 2

I hurried down the stairs of my apartment building and slipped into the cab that was waiting outside. "Kennedy, do you know what don't be late means?"

"Do you know what renting a nice car means?" I huffed back, crossing my arms. "We're going to a fundraiser where some of the most powerful people in Gotham will be attending as well."

"My date couldn't make it." She pouted at me, rounding her big brown eyes. I couldn't see why she was so upset about it, who would want to go anywhere in public with John Daggett as their date anyway? "This was my last minute ride and I knew if I didn't swing by to get you then you probably wouldn't show at all."

"Who cares?" I adjusted my dress, immediately hating the fact that I decided to wear a one sleeved dress; one arm was freezing and the other was burning up. Not to mention the dress was a crisp white that was just waiting to be stained. "It's going to be so awkward and boring anyways. Bruce Wayne, Rachel Dawes, and Harvey Dent is a love triangle that will really make the tension flow."

She shook her head, completely ignoring anything I was admittedly complaining about. "To be on time is to be late, to be early is to be on time."

"Stop with the sayings, I've truly had enough, Lena." I rolled my eyes as the cab stopped off to the side of the elegant building. "Guess we won't be taking advantage of valet since we're in a cab."

She grunted and let herself out of the cab as I did the same, "Why are you so bitter, Kennedy?" She grabbed my arm tightly, stopping me from walking towards the front doors of the building. "It's been 6 years since he died...do you think he would want you being so dim?"

"You always bring this up." I hissed in a whisper, gritting my teeth together. "I didn't want to talk about him last year, not last month, not last week so what makes you think I want to talk about him tonight?"

She didn't get a chance to answer me as a strong grip was on my shoulder. "What are you two doing out here?" Rachel spun me around, pulling me into a hug. "You're late! Come inside, it's too cold out here."

"It was Lenas fault!" I grinned as Rachel clicked her mouth, knowing the fault was completely on me. "Yeah I know, you've caught me in a lie! Speaking of lies how are you and Harvey doing with Bat-opps I mean Bruce staring you down all night?"

"He walked in with two models on his arm," She smiled, rolling her eyes at Bruce's' obvious attempt to try and make her jealous. "It's going _greeeat_."

"He's in love with you." I prodded her as we entered the ballroom crowded with people in expensive clothes. "You could be Batgirl, wouldn't that be such a show to watch?"

"Stop talking about that so loud!" She hissed, pinching my arm. "I have to go find Harvey, enough with the talking about bats." She warned, wagging her finger at me as she walked away. Lena had disappeared as soon as we entered the room, leaving me to my own devices.

I picked up a glass of wine from a passing servant and glanced around the room as I took a sip. It was going pretty well considering the fact that there was a mass murdering clown out on the streets and a love triangle thickening the air in the room. "Nice to see you you here, Kennedy." A smooth, smirk laced voice said from beside me. "You don't usually _actually _show up to anything you RSVP to."

"Bruce," I smiled turning to look at the tall, slim man beside me. His left hand was tucked in his pocket and the other held a glass of wine similar to mine. "Long time no see."

"I've been busy." He shrugged, his eyes searched the room and I had a good idea of who he might be looking for in the crowd of people.

"I know so what are you going to about the clown?" I smiled as he tensed up when I mentioned the villain.

"I don't want to discuss that here, Kennedy, not in a room full of people." He replied, sitting his glass down on the table next to him. His gaze was locked across the room and as I followed his perspective, it was centered on Rachel.

"Well you won't discuss it with me anywhere else. " I smiled as Rachel felt our stare on her and gave us a quick glance. I took a small note that Harvey wasn't beside her anymore or anywhere in sight for that matter. "Besides, I'm just dying to share your secret."

"Excuse me." His voice had a slight panic to it. A man walked up to Bruce and was clearly shaken by something. "I have something I need to tend as do you, get all the ladies out of the room."

"What?" He began to walk away from me as I spoke to him. "Bruce, I don't understand!" He hurried through the doors and into the hallway leading to his private part of the building.

I groaned and ran over to Lena, grabbing her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure." I replied, hurrying because I wanted to do as Bruce said. He wouldn't ask me to get all the women out of the room if there wasn't an important reason. "Help me get all the women out of the room."

"What? Why?" She furrowed her eyebrows together, the same thoughts probably running through her mind that were going through mine.

"Just do it, Lena." She shrugged and mouthed a 'Fine' to me before cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Listen up." She yelled causing everyone to abruptly look at her. "Bruce Wayne has prepared something very special for the ladies tonight and we're going to need all of you to go through these doors and follow me."

I gave her a thumbs up as I directed all the women towards her. They all filed out fairly quickly, probably eager to see what the soon to be billionaire had in store for them; which was nothing. "That's all of them." I called back to her as she nodded and nudged her head for me to follow her through the doors. I took another quick glance around the room, assuring myself that they were all really out before I made my way to the doors. As soon as I closed the door behind me a shot rang out. "Shit!" I whispered running away from the door and down the hallway. There was no one in sight, until I rounded the corner and stopped in front of a door.

"Leaving the party so soon?" I gasped and spun to face the person behind me. He was wearing a clown mask which told me either one of two things; 1. He was a Joker imposter. or 2. He worked for the Joker -which meant the Joker was here. "Well?"

He was holding a knife in one hand and a gun in the other. "Such a huge building I just got lost."

He tilted his head at me before letting out a threatening chuckle. "Nothing makes me want to cut someone more than when they lie to me."

"Kennedy!" I recognized the voice to be Lena's and felt a rush of relief as she grabbed my arm, making a move to pull me into the room she was halfway in. "Hurry get in here."

"No way girly!" The man shouted as he quickly grabbed my other arm with his grimy hands. Lena and I struggled to fight his grip off of me. I let out a gasp of pain as he swung the knife and cut a gash into my side, right underneath my ribs. With a spur of adrenaline I rose my foot, kicking him between his legs and ran into the room with Lena.

"Shit Dee, He got you with his knife!" I nodded as I gripped my side, hoping to stop some of the bleeding. It wasn't bleeding too terribly bad, but as the blood ran out of the wound and soaked the left side of my white dress so it looked like a lot.

"Just my luck right." I tried to laugh, but it sent a jolt of pain throughout my side. "First I get bashed in the head, now I get my side sliced. I just can't catch a break!" I took a deep, shaky breath. "I need to stay away from men with masks.

"It's not funny, Kennedy." She calmly replied to my attempt at joking around about my current physical state. She lead me over to the corner where all the women were huddled into other. They all seemed to realize that there was no amazing surprise for them, only that we were attempting to protect them. "You look like you are about to pass out."

Another gunshot suddenly rang out and the door to the room was kicked open. "_There_ they areee." A loud laugh bursted throughout the room as the man with the painted face and green hair walked into the room. "The _b-e-a-_**utifulll **wo-_men_."

He clicked his tongue as he walked further into the room and glared at all the women that were huddled up together. Lena held me close into her side as my hand cradled over my wound. The blood was starting to clot a little, but the pain still pulsed, making me tired. "Kennedy, I know it hurts and you want to sleep, but now is not the time." Lena whispered quietly, I nodded and shifted my weight on her. I avoided looking at the Joker or at the clown behind him that had cut me.

Footsteps made their way closer to the spot we were at a very slow pace. "_Kennedy_." I snapped my eyes up to look at him for the first time up close. "Did you say _Kennedy_?" He was tall and lean, his hands were large and covered with purple leather gloves, his left hand tightly gripping a gun. I felt Lenas tight grip on me tighten even more as the Joker gripped my wrist and pulled me away from her completely and the group of women. "_You_..." His tone had almost a playful tone to it as he circled me and his gloved fingers ran over the small exposed part of my wounded that peeked from underneath my hand. His motions were slow as he refused to let his eyes miss an inch of my body before they wandered up to my face and met my own eyes. "You look **just** the _same_."

* * *

**I apologize before hand, there may be a a lot of grammatical and spelling errors! It's so late and I think my eyes are crossing. **

**I've put up links to what Kennedy and Lena look like, if you are interested in seeing that. Until the next update please Review/Fav/Follow Thanks for reading.  
**


End file.
